It Kills You, Like a Cancer
by JBlover2
Summary: Make a Wish grants a girl her life long dream, to meet Justin Bieber. What happenes though when Justin Bieber falls for a girl, who has little chance of living?


_It Kill's You Like a Cancer One-Shot_

Justin's POV

"Are you ready Justin?" Usher asked me, I nodded and went out of the studio with him. "Ok now this girl your going to visit is named Danielle, she is fifteen. She has Lung Cancer, and at this moment does not look like she is going to make it much longer and what I mean by that is they do not think she will even make it to her sixteen birthday, and that's in May." I nodded and frowned I knew all of this information but it made me sad every time I heard it. She is just so young, has not even lived out her life yet and she is going to probably die. The reason I was going to see her is because of "Make a Wish" and her wish was to be able to meet me. I'm personally honored that she would want to meet me as one of her last wishes. "Man her family must be so broken up about this." I murmured. "Yeah especially since her parents smoked and 24% of people who have Lung Cancer receive it because of passive smokers (Second hand smoke), but they have quite since she received the cancer" I was stunned to silence, but I managed an "Oh". The rest of the car ride was quiet until we reached the hospital. I looked up at the prison for so many people who have to stay there. We exited and went up to the doors. "Where is her room?" I asked. "Room 209, second story." Usher told me, I nodded and we went straight to the elevator. Her room was right next to it. Usher knocked on the door, and a women who looked around late 40's early 50's answered. She smiled a sad smile when she realized it was us, it must be Danielle's mom I thought. She went with us out to the hall, "Thank you so much for coming, you don't realize how much she has been looking foreword to this. Danielle has not shut up about it all week" She chuckled. Usher and I chuckled a little also. "Oh and my name is Lori, Danielle's mom. My husband in there name is Ben." She said sticking out her hand at us. "Nice to meet you" We both said with a slight smile. She looked into the room and nodded and allowed us in. I automatically looked at Danielle. She looked so fragile, like if I just touched her she would shatter. But right when she saw me a smile spread across her beautiful face. I smiled back at her. "Hey Danielle, I'm Justin" I said going over to her and gave her a gentle hug, trying to make sure I did not mess with the any of the wires that were hooked up to her. "I know, I love you, your an inspiration to me" I smiled, she was so innocent and seemed like such a sweet girl. Why was it already her time to leave the world? The world needed more people like her. "Well thank you, but I think your the inspiration." She blushed a slight shade of red, adding color to her extremely pale skin color. "Oh and this is Usher" I added pointing to him. Usher smiled and went over to Danielle hugging her gently also, "Hey Danielle, its nice to meet you" He said after he let her go. "Thanks, you too. I love your music" Usher grinned. "Thank you" He said before going back to stand with Danielle's parents. "Hey the adults are going to leave for awhile so we can let you guys talk alone for awhile." Danielle's dad said. "Ok, thanks mom and dad" Danielle said smiling at them, they went over and hugged her giving her a kiss on the forehead and she returned with a kiss on the cheek, well at least she still loves them and is not embarrassed to kiss them on the cheek.

They left and she looked outside the window. "Hey Justin can you open my shades a little? It looks like a beautiful day out." I smiled and went over allowing some natural light in. I looked over at Danielle who was smiling at the outside. "Do you get to leave this room often?" I asked her going to a chair that was right next to her bed. She sighed. "Well I'm only here for chemo, but if I am not here then I am cooped up in my house. There is to many disease's out side and my immune system is worse than a new born baby at the moment." I frowned, man this cancer was taking away all of her life. "Well how about we talk about something happier, like um what do you like to do?" "Well before I loved to act, and hang out with my family and friends. I love going to any sport game, especially baseball, and every Friday night I used to hang with some of my family and we would just watch movies, or play poker or really just anything." So she is a family kinda person? "What do you like to do Justin? And I mean the real Justin, not the famous one who has to be careful what he says because he might hurt his fans feelings or something along those lines." I stared at her a little, no one has ever asked me such a personal question. "Wow, um no one has ever been that blunt about asking me things" I said chuckling, she giggled a little bit. "Um well I am kinda just your typical teen age boy, I think, besides the fact that I am famous. Umm... I like to skate board with my friends, hang out with my mom and grandparents every chance I get, I am a really big momma's boy." That got a chuckle out of her. "Its alright I am a daddy girl" she said. I smiled. "I really love when my dad comes visit me and I can see my two half siblings, my half sister Jazzy is getting so big and I love holding Jaxon," She smiled at me. "I know how you fell, I am the youngest but I have three nieces who I love playing with them." "How old are they?" "8, three, and 1 months." "Aww that's so cute, do you still get to see them often?" "Yup every Saturday they come visit us." "Will you see them today?" She frowned slightly. " No I have to get stupid chemotherapy instead" She said slightly bitter. "Well at least you get to get something that's helping you right?" "I guess, but honestly I would rather hang out with my family and friends. I know the chances of me getting better from this is really nothing, so why not just spend my last few months with my family?" "Wow you are a brave one aren't you?" A small smile broke across her face. "No, but there is no use in complaing about me having cancer, or be petrified of this. It must just be my time, I have done everything that I was meant to do on this earth." I couldn't find words to respond to that. "Sorry, I don't mean to un load this on you, its just I have a lot of time to think lately and that's my personal thoughts." "I agree with you, but your so young." I whispered the last part. "I know," She said looking away. "Ok I have a question for you. How can you be so brave about this?" She sighed and looked at me. "Well a couple of years ago, my grandpa had heart surgery and he survived but a few years later he died. He did not seem to care that he was hurting or dieing. He just wanted his family to be happy. I am following his example, I don't want to complain about anything, and if I die than I want to have the knowledge that I tried my hardest to make sure I let my family be somewhat happy and they did not have to deal with any drama that I started." "Wow, well that's great of you, and your grandpa." "Yeah thanks, and I am just kinda happy that I might see him again. Do I wish that I see him so soon, well no not really because I know what the price is, but at least I can see him again." "True, but it seems as if your playing with fire." I said, she laughed. "I know I am, my personal thoughts don't make sense to many." "Well I am one of those few people I guess, because I understand and that would be my personal thoughts if this was happening to me." She smiled at me. "You know its really easy to talk to you, Justin." I smiled at her. "Thanks Shawtie" She blushed again. "So how about a happier note, how is your music going Justin?" I chuckled. "Oh be ready for a long conversation" She grinned at me. "I'm not going anywhere"

Usher's POV  
>"So how is Danielle doing?" Danielle parents looked at each other. "Honestly, horrible, they say there is no chance she is going to survive. The cancer is already in its final stages. The only way for her to even have a chance is to have this surgery, but its too much and we cant afford it." Ben explained, his wife cried into his shoulder. "This is all my fault I smoked with her while I was pregnant, I messed up her lungs and then kept on smoking and now she is going to die because of me." She cried into her husbands shoulder. "This is not your fault, we both smoked in front of her. It's ok Lori, maybe it is just her time to go." I looked between them. "How much is the surgery?" I asked. "About two million." Ben told me. "Well what happens if I pay for it?" Lori looked at me, "We can't let you do that. It is a great offer but its way to much." "I don't mind, honestly I make way more than that in a year (An I am not sure if that is true sorry!). "Yes, but the surgery is not a complete safe guess either. Only one out ten make it." Ben said looking at me with tears in his eyes. "You two do not want to lose your daughter, you guys are already beating yourself up and she is still alive. Could you imagine if she passes away how much grief you will give yourself? No one should go through this and I am sorry that you two are but I will not take no as an answer." They looked at each other. "Maybe we should talk about this with Danielle." I nodded and we went to throw away our food from the hospital cafeteria and went back up to her room.

Justin's POV

"What ever Black Ops is so much better than World at War!" I told her laughing as she laughing also. "Lair!" she said laughing still, and yes we were having a fight about which game was better. I was about to say something when her parents and Usher came in. "Hey Danielle, can we talk to you for a little bit?" Usher asked when they closed the door. I stared in confusion, so did she. "Yeah" She said warily. "Hunny you know that surgery that was proposed by the doctor when you were first diagnosed?" Danielle's mom asked. She nodded. "Well Usher wants to pay for it" She finished, tears going down her parents checks. "But that's two million dollars, I can not allow you to pay for that." "Like mother like daughter" Usher said chuckling, he was going to finish but I interrupted. "What about if I help? I'll pay half and so will Usher. That way its not all coming out of Usher's pocket." Usher stared at me confused. "But Justin that's practically all of your money." "I still have a lot left though, besides I make more than the typical seventeen year old. I can afford it" I said, I was helping out with this. Usher sighed, "Your too suborn for me to argue with so yes Justin can help, there Danielle, now its both of us. Can we please pay for it?" I looked at her. "I guess, but its just a waste only one out of ten make it" She said looking at me, as if she could change my mind. "Well its worth it for you Danielle" She blushed again. "Ok so its a yes?" Usher asked, Danielle nodded her head and I smiled. "Ok then we will get this all set up, and then we have to go Justin." Usher told us, I frowned I did not want to leave her side. "Ok" I said, they went to go get everything all figured out. I looked at Danielle who was looking at me. "Its a waste you know? I probably wont make it." "But there is a chance and that's all I need." I said smiling at her. "Why do you care so much Justin?" She whispered a tear rolling down her check. I wiped it away. "Because honestly, I don't want you to die. Danielle I like you, as a friend, your awesome and cool and so not like any girl I know. How many girls can name sport teams beside there own team and love to play video games? Honestly I am hoping you survive for the selfish reason that I want to be your friend" She smiled at me. "I would love to be your friend Justin" I smiled at her also, we stared into each others eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, a dark brown that were like dark chocolate, a contrast to her blonde hair, but she wasn't one of those girls who died her hair. It was natural which just make it better. We started to lean in with out even noticing and we were about to share a kiss but then the door opened. We flew apart and stared to see Usher coming in. "Come on JB, but we are coming back this Wednesday. Oh and Danielle your surgery is set up for next Sunday." I panicked, wait that was way too soon! I may only get to know her for a week? That's not fair... She nodded "Thank you so much Usher" She said giving him a hug. She looked at me. "And thank you so much Justin" I smiled. "Any time Danielle." I said giving her a hug. "Can I get your number?" I asked her, she grinned and her mom gave her phone to her. We exchanged numbers, I took of my hat and put it on her head. "It looks better on you anyway" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mrs. and Mr. Walker, bye Danielle" I said following Usher outside. I got into the passenger seat with Usher. He was grinning. "What?" I asked him. "You so like her" I blushed. "As a friend!" "Whatever you fell for her. Was it her eyes or something?" "That and her personality" I said before even thinking. Crap. "Knew it! You so like her." I blushed a deeper red. "Shut up" I said before turning up the radio, listening to "I Wanna Be" by Chris Brown. Yes I had fallen for her, my stupidest mistake I have ever done, I fell for a girl who has cancer...

_Two days later Monday._

"Ok Danielle you ready?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "I cant believe you did this Justin" She said. "Hey anything for you Shawtie" I said leading her to my car. I was going to take her to see her favorite Baseball team, The Arizona Diamond Backs, and she was going to meet the players and watch there opening game in a suite that I got for her and her family, Usher and my mom were coming also. Her family was following behind us, with my party in front of us. I turned on the music and the song "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played. "Oh yeah and look in the back seat, I got you something." She rolled her eyes, "You know your spoiling me right?" "Oh you haven't seen anything Shawtie" She looked back and gasped. I grinned, knew she would like it. She pulled the Purple Supra's to the front, "Look on the floor also" She looked at the floor on the back seat and pulled up the identical Supra's, but in red. "Your favorite color is red, but you also said you loved my purple ones." She smiled. "Justin your such a spoiler." She said laughing, taking off her DC's and putting on the red Supra's. "Now your just missing a red hat and you would be all D-Backed out" I said as we pulled up to the parking garage. I payed and went up to the top. We got out, "Don't get any ideas Bieber, you have already spoiled me enough today" I grinned, if she thought this was spoiling her than she will freak out when I show her the next few things I have planed. "Dani!" We heard someone yell. We looked back and smiled. "Brittany! Amy! Jason!" She yelled back, well her yelling wasn't really all that loud seeing as she should not even being yelling. They ran up to her and she hugged them all. "Justin this is Amy my sister in law, Jason my brother and Brittany my sister in law sister." she explained. They all shook my hand and said hi. We walked through the doors and I say Danielle smile. "I'm home" She said referring to Chase Fields. I laughed. We all went to the field, after I was introduced to by Danielle to her other Brother, Chad, and her Sister Lauren, and her husband, Chris, also there three kids, Olivia, Nicole and Marie. I took Danielle's hand and she blushed slightly, I grinned and lead her to the field where I saw some of the players. I lead her to Luis Gonzales, one of the managers, first because I knew that was her favorite player of all time. "Hey Justin and Danielle" He said shacking our hands. She was freaking out a little bit. "You know you did not freak out when you met me, but with Gonzo you are." I said smiling, Gonzo laughed, "Well duh, your just Justin Bieber, he is Gonzo!" She said smirking at me, I pretended to be fake hurt. She laughed at me. "Oh you know I love you Justin" she told me, I blushed slightly,_ she only means as a friend, I thought._ She talked to Gonzo and all the players, they even gave her a signed base ball with all there names (Well a few seeing as not all of the signatures could fit on one) and a base ball cap. We left after an hour or so and went up to the suite, "Well I guess I cant get you a hat after all" I said as we went up the escalator. She laughed. "Guess not" I took her hand again, I don't know why but it felt right. We got into the suite and watched the game against the L.A. Dodgers (A/N Dodgers suck!). The D-Backs won 7-2. When the game was over we went back to Danielle's house, I had to leave though to get one of her surprise's ready, "Bye Danielle, hope you had a great day" I said hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "No Justin it was one of the worst, no actually it was awesome. Thank you soo much" She said looking at me while we were still hugging. "Your welcome, so Danielle you know when to be ready for tomorrow?" I asked her. "Yes six am, way to early" She said grimacing. I chuckled. "Good girl" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead and letting her go. "Bye Shawtie" I said opening the door of the car that Usher and my mom were waiting for me in. "Bye Justy" She said smirking, she knows how much I hate that name. I stuck my tounge out at her and got into the car. I waved to her and returned the wave, going back into her house.

_Tuesday_

I arrived at Danielle's house at six am, like I promised. I was kinda exhausted because Danielle and I were texting the entire time, she probably is exhausted also, I texted her I was here and she came out a minute later dressed in this. .com/cgi/set?id=25403361 (The Supras should be purple sorry Polyvore did not have them). I smiled at her, already wearing the shoes. "Dude she is cute" Christian said from the back seat, Ryan, and Chaz agreed, "Too old for you Chris, and keep your hands off of her Ryan and Chaz" "No promises" Chaz said smirking. I rolled my eyes. She got into the passenger seat. "Hey Justin." She said smiling at me. "Hey I said, oh yeah and you want to see your surprise for today?" "Justin really again." "Hey I see you liked yesterdays, your already wearing the shoes." She smiled. "Fine what is it?" I grinned. "Look behind you" She looked in the back seat and jumped. "Well I was not expecting that" She said chuckling, "Hey I'm Ryan" Ryan said holding his hand out, She shook it. "Hey I'm Christian" Christian said smiling" She smiled also and shook his hand. "Hey gorgeous, I'm Chaz" Chaz said, already flirting. I rolled my eyes. She laughed. "Hello all, my name is Danielle" "Oh we know, Justin wont shut up about you." Christian said, Danielle and I blushed. She looked forward again. "Ok Justin so why did I have to be ready by six am?" "Well miss Impatient, today is going to be just a normal day. First off Denie's for breakfast, then the movie theater to catch a movie and then to end the day I have recording and was wondering if you wanted to go?" She grinned. "Of course, what movie though?" "I don't really care, what would you like too see?" She grinned. "Never Say Never, its about this guys life. I think you know the dude." I grinned. "I think I may to" The guys laughed. "Ok so I guess Never Say Never, I just don't want you to gush about how cute the guy is, it might make me jealous." She smiled. "No promises" We arrived at Denie's moments later to find the place deserted,_ perfect_. We ordered and the annoying waitress kept on flirting with me. I was trying to be nice, but she was annoying and she did this in front of Danielle, she doesn't know if I am dating her. Hey wait that's a great idea. When the lady left, Clair I think she said her name was, I looked at Danielle. "Ok she is annoying me, I think we should pretend we are dating so she will stop coming over here so often" I told Danielle. "Anything to get her away" She said, I grabbed her hand and kissed her hand, seeing a very jealous Clair. I grinned and Clair was coming over. "Danielle you know you are the most beautiful girl I have gone out with, I am so glade your my girlfriend." I heard Clair approach but I was to busy staring in Danielle's eyes. "Um here is the check Mr. Bieber" Clair said, I looked away from Danielle and thanked Clair, she left in a flurry, obliviously pissed off. I grinned. "Thanks Danielle" "Welcome Bieber" I chuckled and felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it Chaz

Chaz: Bet you liked looking into Danielle's eyes? ;)

Me: Shut up and you know you would have enjoyed it if you were in my position.

I payed the check and we went to the movie theater and payed for Danielle's and I ticket. "Justin you don't need to do that" She said for the millionth time in the food line. "But I wanted to" I said smiling at her. "Wish you wanted to pay for ours" Ryan grumbled. I chuckled. "What would you like?" The guy asked me. "Three large popcorn's, two sour patches kids boxes, red vines, and two M&M boxes. Plus five sodas of sprit," The guy gave us all our stuff. "Happy I paid for the snacks" I said as we went into the movie, which was actually empty. _This is my day,_ I thought as we went to the back and sat in the middle, The movie started a few minutes later and we watched. It was kinda weird to watch me but I got over it, about half way through the movie Danielle whispered "He is so dreamy don't you agree?" I chuckled. "Defiantly" I told her watching the movie again. _Two Hours Later _ "Call the Dr. doc doc doc Bieber" I finished up singing "Dr. Bieber" I went out of the studio. "So what did you think Danielle?" "I loved it! Its kinda corny but awesome" She said smiling. I smiled at her also. "ok Danielle I have kept you way past your parents told me to. So I think it is time for you to go home" I told her just noticing it was 1 in the afternoon. "Ok" She said sadly. We went to her home and I walked her to the door. "Bye Dani" I said smiling at her and taking her into my arms and kissing her forhead, "Bye Justin" She said, then the door opened and her dad saw us. "Hey sorry I kept her out later than I meant, I lost track of time." "Its ok" Ben said smiling at us. I let Danielle go and went to my car. I waved to her and drove off. "Justin I thought you had game? Why have you not kissed her yet?" Chaz asked me when we were almost at the studio. I rolled my eyes. "I just meet her dude" "And you love her" Chaz added. "Shut up" I said yet again, I did not want to admit that I loved her because that would be a mistake. But I do love her, I don't want her to die...

_Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday._

Danielle spent with her family, Usher had to tell me I couldn't go with her, even though her family invited all of us. He said its her family time. Its ok Saturday is going to be the day I wanted anyway, I had something up my sleeve for her.

_Saturday (At Justin's Concert)_

I sang "baby" with the knowledge of what song was next. I smiled as I finished and they brought a stool out. "Hey ok as you all know I usually bring up a random girl for the next song, "One Less Lonely Girl" But for this concert its different. Last Saturday I meet a wonderful girl because of "Make A Wish" Her wish was too meet me. Well we meet and now I have hung out with her all week, I would like to bring her out now, Danielle can you come out please?" I looked and she appeared I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now Danielle has Lung Cancer and she is having a surgery tomorrow. The thing is only one out of ten survive. But for tonight I am letting her be my princess and I even have a crown to prove it" I smiled as a guy walked out with a baseball hat with the words "Justin's Princess" across the back. She laughed and I chuckled. "Hey I knew you wouldn't go for a real crown." The guy brought me it and I crowned Danielle putting the cap on her. The music started to play

Alright let's go  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)<p>

_I pulled her closer to me by her waist._

One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)<br>One less lonely girl(ha)  
>How many I told you's and start overs<br>And shoulders have you cried on before  
>How many promises be honest girl<br>How many tears you let hit the floor  
>How many bags you packed<br>Just to take 'em back tell me that  
>How many either or's but no more<br>If you let me inside of your world  
>There'd be the one less lonely girl<p>

Ohhoh oh  
>Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you<br>Now all I see is you  
>I'm coming for you(I'm coming for you)<br>Noo No  
>Don't need these other pretty faces like i need you<br>And when you're mine in the world  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)  
>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>I'm gonna put you first(im coming for you)  
>I'll show you what you're worth(thats what im gonna do)<br>If you let me inside your world  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<p>

Christmas wasn't merry 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
>How many dinner dates set dinner plates and<br>He didn't even touch his food  
>How many torn photographs are you taping back<br>Tell me that couldn't see an open door  
>But no more<br>If you let me inside of your world  
>There'll be one less lonely girl<br>Ohh oh oh

Saw so many pretty faces  
>Before i saw you you<br>Now all i see is you  
>I'm coming for you im coming for you<br>No no  
>Dont need these other pretty faces like i need you<br>And when your mine in this world  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)  
>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>I'm gonna put you first(im coming for you)  
>I'll show you what you're worth(that's what im gonna do)<br>If you let me inside of your world  
>There's gonna be on less lonely girl<p>

I can fix up your broken heart(heart)  
>I can give you a brand new start(start)<br>I can make you believe(yeah)  
>I just wanna set one girl free to fall,<br>Fee to fall(she's free to fall)  
>fell in love<br>With me

Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
>I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely girl<p>

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)  
>One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)<br>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)  
>There's gonna be(one less lonely girl)<br>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)  
>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)<br>One less lonely girl(im coming for you)  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<br>I'm coming for you shawtie.

I stared into her eyes as my forehead was pressed against her and my hands were placed on her hips. I heard the screams of my fans but I was lost in Danielle's eyes. I smiled and placed my lips on her. It was magical and fireworks were going off as we moved our lips in Synch. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Way better than what I have dreamed about for the past week" I whispered, she giggled. "Me too" She said as she kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss but had to pull away. "I gotta concert Shawtie" I said and let her go. She nodded and bit her bottom lip and walked off stage with her flowers. I sang the rest of my songs smiling because of that kiss.

_After the concert_.

I saw Danielle sitting on the couch I ran up to her and picked her up gently and spun her bringing her face to mine and kissing her gently. I put her down and we smiled at each other.

_At Danielle's House:_

Her parents had allowed me to sleep over with Danielle to help her, seeing as her surgery is tomorrow. They trusted us in the same bed, luckily, which was good because I was not going to defile her, especially in her state. We fell asleep quickly, with my arm around her waist and her head snuggled up to my chest.

_The Next Morning._

I woke up too see Danielle still sleeping, she was beautiful even when she was sleeping. I checked the time and saw it was 7:00 am. Danielle's surgery was not until 11 but we had to get there by 9:00 so I thought it was a good idea to wake her up. "Danielle wake up, its 7." She stired, I smirked and placed my lips on hers and after a few minutes she kissed back. I broke apart and saw her eyes flutter open. "Hey" She said sleepily. "Hey" I said, we stared at each other for a little while. "Justin in case I don't make it, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You really made me feel like a princess and this has honestly been the best week of my life. I love your family and friends and really hope I survive to have more perfect days with you, but if I do make it can you stop spoiling me?" I laughed, "No promises, but your welcome Danielle, this has honestly been the best week of my life also. I'm so glade I could do all of this for you. I really hope you make it because honestly I do not think I will be able to go through a day with out at least texting you. I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours and that smile that takes my breath away. I also need to play you in Black Ops so I can show you it is so much better than World at War." She giggled. "Your on Bieber" I smiled and kissed her pulling her on top of me. We kissed until "Uh you guys better be glade Danielle's parents did not just walk in" We broke apart and saw Usher grinning at us, we blushed and looked at each other. "Hey were having breakfast now if you guys wanna join us, or you can go back to your little make out session." Usher was about to leave when Danielle spoke. "Hey Usher, thanks for everything for paying for my surgery and not telling my parents what you just saw." I laughed and so did Usher. "Your welcome baby doll, and no promises about not telling them." He left and we followed him, hand in hand to see the guys, her entire family and my mom there. "Hey guys" I said letting go of Danielle's hand and hugging my mom, she went over and hugged her parents and then the rest of the family. "How was your night?" My mom asked me, but I could tell she was really asking if we did anything. "Mom we didn't do anything" I whispered, she smiled. "You know me to well" She said laughing, I looked over to see Danielle holding Marie. I went over and hugged her from behind, peeking at the baby in her arms. "Hey Marie" I cooed. She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh sure smile for Justin, but not for me" Danielle said with a smile. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You know that looks way to natural for you two" Lauren, Marie's mom, said. Danielle and I both laughed. "You want to hold her?" Danielle asked me. I nodded and let Danielle go and picked up Marie. "How are you today?" I cooed to her, she smiled at me again. "You know she is really cute" I told Lauren. "Thank you" Lauren told me while she was in the arms of her husband, this was a really loving family. "Hey you two still need to eat let me take her, if that's ok?" My mom asked Danielle's sister, she nodded. "Mom you just want to hold a baby" I said laughing as I gave her Marie. Danielle and I got our food and by the time we finished it was time to go. We arrived at the hospital and she gave everyone a hug, maybe for the last time. It was now my turn and I squeezing her gently. "I love you" I whispered in her ear, tears threatened to escape. She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you too" I smiled and kissed her lovingly. We broke apart and she went to her parents. "I love you both sooo much" She said hugging them and talking to them abit. I blocked it out a little though because I was nervous. The doctors went out and took her. I looked after her maybe for the last time. She turned around and smiled a weak smile to us. We all returned it, a weak smile for a weak smile.

_Two Hours Later_:

I stared at the clock for the hundredth time that day, it was still only 2:45 Pm, man I swear when I looked at a minute ago an hour had already passed. I looked at all her family. Her parents who were on a couch sitting close to each other trying not to cry. To her sister and brother-in law who were trying to calm three children while, with the looks of it, trying not to break down and just cry themselfs. To her two brothers who were talking silently about how much Danielle loved this show called "Supernatural" and how if she survived they were going to have a marathon with her. To her sister-in law and her sister, who were silently crying and talking about some of the good times Danielle and them had had. To my group. Chaz was staring down the door, just waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us if the surgery worked. To Ryan and Christian who were trying not to think about it and were talking about who could win in an arm wrestling match. I rolled my eyes, that's them for you. Now my mom who was looking through her Iphone, probably looking at old photos or playing a game. Last but not least to Usher who was pacing the area we were in. They really cared for her, this many people did not want to see her gone. Even my little group had let her in with open arms. She had honestly become my best friend and the love of my life, all in one week. I sighed and then heard the door fly open. We all snapped our heads up to see the doctor. All I needed to here was the words was she made it, instead he frowned. "I'm so sorry" He whispered and we all understood. She had not made it and died in the sugery. I fell to my knees and put head in my chest and just cried, I felt two hands on my shoulder and looked up too see the tear stained face of my mom. I stood up and engulfed her in a hug. We cried into each others shoulders. I raised my head after a few minutes and looked at all the people, all the tear stained faces in our group. Danielle had brought us all together. "We should probably be going" My mom told them after a few more minutes of tears. All the guys and Usher nodded and followed. "No don't go, Danielle would want us all together" Lori, Danielle's mom, told us. "She's right" I said to my group, they all nodded and we all decided to go to Danielle's house. When we got there I told them I was going to the bathroom. I went up the stairs and went past the bathroom, to the next door, the one that belonged to the angle Danielle. I went inside and just stared, we were both just in this room, we were just sleeping together last night. We had just kissed a few hours ago and now she was gone. "Justin come on come down with everyone" I heard Christian tell me, I turned around and nodded and followed him. When we arrived down stairs I looked at everyone again. They were all down stairs listening to music, wait a second I recognized that song and that voice. "Never Let You Go" flowed out of the stereo, and I saw Nicole, the three year old niece dancing. I smiled. "She used to dance with Danielle to your music" Ben explained. I smiled even bigger, Right when Nicole heard Danielle's name she stopped dancing and looked around. "Where's aunt Dani?" She asked. Lauren looked at her husband and then went down to Nicole's level. "Sweety aunt Dani passed away, she is in Heaven with God." "And God is sure lucky to get an angle like Danielle" I added, they all looked at me and smiled while nodding. "When will she be back?" Nicole asked, I felt tears start to form again. "Can I try to explain this?" I asked. Lauren nodded and got up allowing me to kneel where she was. "Nicole sweety, your aunt Dani is in heaven. Do you know where that is?" She nodded and pointed up. "Well aren't you one smart three year old? Well since she is there she is with God and she wont be back, ever. At least not physically. You will see her but it wont be until you pass away which wont be for a while. But even though she is not here physically she is always in your heart. She will never fully leave you, she will never fully leave any of us as long as we remember her in our heart. Do you understand?" She nodded slightly. "I just have to keep her in my heart and she will always be there?" "Exactly" I said smiling at her, she smiled and flung her arms around my neck. I returned it and stood up with her in my arms. The entire group was smiling at me, I returned it._ We just needed to keep Danielle in our hearts_, I reminded my self.

_At the funeral._

I looked into the angelic face of Danielle's in her casket. Her funeral was an open casket one, and the entire group plus more of Danielle's relatives were huddled around it. Slowly everyone started to go and mingle. I shed yet another tear for this beautiful girl. I went to sit down, knowing the funeral was going to start soon. I sat in between Usher and my mom. They started the funeral with a prayer and then it was time for the speech about Danielle's life given by her parents with added words from all of her brothers and sister. I laughed, I cried and was grateful when they mentioned me and thanked me for letting there little girl/sister have the best last week she could.

_At the burial._

I looked at the casket as it was being lowered into the ground, when it was lowered people said there last good byes and slowly all the family left but the family that I had grown accustomed to. I went up and looked at the grave. _Danielle Patricia Walker, born May 11__th__ 1995 Died March 20 2011. _and below there was _always in our heart._ I smiled a sad smile and put down the flowers, a rose, her favorite. "Good bye Danielle, I'll be sure to visit. I love you and you will always be in my heart" I stood up and looked at the sky._ Well you received a perfect angle God , be careful with her, and Danielle? I love you and you will always be in my heart forever._ I looked in front of me and meet up with my family, meaning my group and Danielle's family who opened there arms to us. _I lost my angel but not forever just for an earth life, because believe me I will be finding her in heaven..._


End file.
